


Heavens' Army

by AngelBaby76



Series: Time is On Our Side [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Demon Dean, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Dean, Mark of Cain, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since Savannah left the bunker and she is due to have her and Deans baby any day. Against Castiels' wishes, she begs for him to block anything that pertained to Dean. She begins to have dreams of Dean and to complicate matters further, a handsome stranger appears in the diner she works for, slowing inching his way further into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavens' Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in Co-writing? Drop me a PM!

 

A pair of turquoise-colored eyes watched the young woman as she moved from table to table. She was petite with a small frame that was hidden behind a black apron tied around her waist. Her dark blonde hair was swept up into a pony tail with bangs grazing her eyebrows.

 

He watched as she moved from table to table with the grace of a dancer, light on her feet as she greeted each customer. A smile played across her full lips but he noticed, not once, did it ever touch her green eyes. He could see the pain and anger in them and he wondered, just for a moment, if he could fix that. Before she approached his table she had disappeared behind the counter and he wondered if she had seen him sitting there in the booth.

 

Savannah wasn't surprised when she saw the man sitting at that booth. It was the same booth he had grabbed every day for the past week. Every morning, just like clockwork, he came in wearing that suit of his, his dark hair slicked back and his gorgeous eyes smiling at her. This was the first time that she had to wait on him and she felt the flutters in her belly. She moved her hand down her stomach and she felt the bump just underneath her apron. The lump was small enough that it was only noticeable to her and she was just fine with that. The longer she kept this pregnancy a secret the better.

 

She slid her hand under the bar and grabbed the menu and the carafe of coffee and made her way to the handsome stranger. _I bet he has a cool name._ Savannah thought to herself as she approached the table. Despite her nerves, she slid on her best waitress smile she could muster. The one that screamed, _tip me well please_.

 

“Hey, welcome to _Aunt Jay's Kitchen._ I'm Savannah and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with some coffee?” Savannah felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized how fast she was talking, a sure sign she was a bit nervous.

 

“Uhh..hi Kat.. His voice was deep and was that a hint of a Scottish accent she was detecting? “Coffee's fine.” He took the menu from her fingers and placed it in front of him.

 

She nodded and turned over the white ceramic mug and poured the black liquid inside, watching the steam rise. “Cream and sugar?”

 

“Just black.” He smiled at her as she looked up from the mug and met his eyes. “It's finally nice to meet you. Where's Janice?”

 

Savannah licked her dry lips as she slid her hand into the front pocket of her apron and extracted the pad. “Uh...She's out on errands, so just me and Pete. Pete's our cook and he's awesome. I mean you look at this place and you think, “Man what a dump.” But as soon as you walk in and taste his food...you will understand why people flock for miles to come here. If you like them, I would try the buttermilk pancakes. It's our special for the day. A short stack with side of bacon or sausage.” Savannah took a breath and held it as she noticed that she was rambling. Her cheeks burned with her embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I tend to ramble a lot.”

 

He flashed her a smile and Savannah noticed the dimples form on his cheeks. With a pang in her heart, she realized he reminded her of someone. “I like hearing you talk. I love that accent of yours.”

 

Savannah felt her cheeks blush as she listened to this man talk. His voice was deep and she loved his accent. “Well...thank you.”

 

“You are welcome...and put me down for that special.” He winked at her as he handed her back the menu.

 

Savannah nodded and turned from the table. She took a few steps before she turned her head to look at him. “I'm sorry, I don't think I ever got your name.”

He winked at her and his mouth curved into another smile. “I go by Zeke.”

 


End file.
